Can't Control My Heart
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Harry is getting married to Ginny. The night before he gets married he is with his girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass. Daphne knows that after Harry says 'I do' she will never see him again. Gryffindor's are loyal. Their relationship wasn't supposed to turn into love, it had started out as lust after all. But you can't control who your heart loves.


**Edited on 3/12/15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JKR does.**

* * *

Daphne stared at the ceiling. It was a quiet morning. The day was just like any other ordinary day. But Daphne knew better.

She shifted slightly to look at the man next to her- Harry J. Potter.

She sighed and stroked his hair. This would be the last time she saw him like this.

The last time she could kiss him, touch him, and love him.

* * *

In about 9 hrs, Harry James Potter and Ginevra Caroline Weasley would be married.

She knew she should enjoy these last few moments.

When he woke up, he would smile and kiss her and then look her in eyes and tell her it was over. He would leave, taking her heart with him. She breathed in, inhaling his scent. She would never be this close to him again. She laid her head on his chest and a few tears escaped. She closed her eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Harry yawned. He felt something on his chest. He looked down and spotted the gold curls mixed with black hair.

Daphne Greengrass.

Slytherin.

Ice Queen.

And the woman who stole his heart.

* * *

He smiled sadly. He was getting married.

Six years ago he would have been happy to marry Ginny but now he was unsure.

He loved Ginny but like a sister. But everyone expected him to marry Ginny.

He knew that if he didn't, people would talk.

They talked when Susan Bones married Blaise Zabilini.

When Lavender Brown married Theodore Nott.

The Prophet had a field day when Neville Longbottom married Pansy Parkinson.

Luna dating Adrian Pucey almost cost her job.

When Dennis Creevey married Astoria Greengrass, Rita Seeker printed a horrible article.

Hermione had the worst. She was expected to marry Ron, but when she showed up one day to work with a ring on people talked.

She was to be married in a few months to none other than Draco Malfoy.

Rita Seeker printed article after article. It got so bad, that Kingsley fired Rita. Harry was the only person who agreed to work with her. Ron refused to even discuss her and when she was mentioned he would badmouth her.

* * *

Harry knew that as the Savior of the World, he was expected to marry a non death eater. But somehow along the way, the Ice Princess wormed her way into his heart.

He looked down at her and could see the faint tear streaks on her cheeks. His heart clenched. He eased himself out of bed gently and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. He wanted to make a special breakfast before he left. He knew that she would never agree to be his mistress. Besides she deserved better than that.

* * *

Daphne stretched her back. She looked to the side on the bed.

He was gone. It was cold.

She felt tears gather in the corner of her eyes. She brushed them away angrily. Looking at the clock there were 5 more hours before Harry got married. She walked to the kitchen to make some coffee.

Her eyes widen as they took in the huge feast on the table.

* * *

Then her eyes landed on the dark hair wizard standing in her kitchen with just his pants on. She was wearing his shirt. He opened his arms and she walked into them. Her head rested on his shoulder. He tighten his gripped on her and buried his head in her hair.

Daphne flashed back to the past.

* * *

_Daphne ran past everyone. She didn't care that they were staring at her. As long as no one saw her tears she was fine._

_She couldn't believe that some people would hate her so much that they would something like that._

_Their taunts still echoed in her ears._

_Whore. Slut. Bitch. Snake. Traitor. Go jump off the Astronomy Tower._

_She may have been the Ice Queen but it hurt. _

_She was running so fast that she bumped into someone. She fell on the floor. She looked up dazed to see Harry Potter. She closed her eyes, tears pooling at the corners. She waited for him to taunt her. Instead, a hand touched her hair. Her eyes flew open. And he extended his hand. He helped her up and that was when Daphne broke down. She started sobbing. Harry to his credit didn't run. He simply pulled her into a corner and held her tightly as she cried. He kept murmuring in her ear. She had no idea what he was saying but it made her feel better._

_They stayed like that for hours. Eventually they sat down. He held her in his lap and kissed her head. He didn't care that they came from other houses. He treated her like she was a queen. He had his elf Dobby bring her food and she smiled when she saw her old friend._

_Unfortunately, they had to go back to their houses. He walked her to the dudgeons. Outside the door, she kissed his cheek and thanked him. He smiled and told her that pretty girls shouldn't cry._

_That Christmas, Harry received a Slyitherin green and a gold Gryffindor scarf. He wore every day. He found out that it had a spell that would make it grow as he did, so he could always use it. He still wore it to this day._

* * *

Daphne smiled and pulled back. Harry looked at her.

"What are you thinking about?"

" The first time you held me like this."

Harry nuzzled her hair.

"We were so little. Just in third year."

"You didn't even know my name. I knew yours."

"I asked Hermione about you."

* * *

Daphne looked at him. She felt the tears in her eyes. She turned away and looked at the feast. Harry pulled out her chair and they began eating.

It felt normal. It didn't feel like anything had changed. For a brief moment Daphne forgot that he was leaving her to get married.

They laughed and kissed and had some morning sex. Just a normal day for them.

Daphne closed her eyes as Harry took a shower. He was getting ready.

She was thinking of the good times they had.

* * *

_Harry and her on a midnight broom ride. They went riding over the lake. She splashed him and he almost dropped her in the lake._

* * *

_Harry and her wearing masks dancing at the 8__th__ year ball._

* * *

_Her kiss with Harry after the war ended. They had made love that night._

* * *

_Her holding his hand in the infirmity, while he slept. Him mumbling her name._

* * *

_Harry taking her to see his parent's graves._

* * *

_Harry taking her, Hermione, and Luna to Disney World._

* * *

Daphne tossed her head back trying to hold back the tears. He wasn't hers. Never was. He would always be Weaslette's man. Harry was too noble to leave his best mate's sister.

Harry valued loyalty above all.

He would remain loyal to his friend by marrying Ginevra.

Yet, he remained loyal to her. He never forgot about her; bring her little trinkets from his travels.

Her sister Astoria once compared her to a prostitute.

"He is always buying you things, he keeps you a secret, and he is marrying the blood traitor."

Daphne ignored her sister. Astoria was bitter because Draco had refused to marry her and instead decided to marry Hermione (who he had dated on and off since their fifth year.) But now she was happy with Dennis.

A part of her knew however that her sister was right. She was a bit like a prostitute. But she loved him.

* * *

You couldn't control who you loved, not even with magic. A love potion can be fought is you truly loved someone else. You had to be extremely strong to fight against a potion like that.

* * *

Daphne knew that Harry wouldn't see her any more after the wedding. He was going to be a faithful husband.

He was a Gryffindor- brave, reckless, and loyal.

She was a Slyitherin- cunning, dangerous, and broken.

She heard him turn the door knob, and in those ten seconds, she had composed herself.

Her Ice Queen face was up.

She smiled at him, her eyes sad.

He looked so handsome.

His suit was black and he had a red flower.

Lion and Weasley color. And the color of his mother's hair.

He held out his tie out to her sheepishly.

* * *

Daphne bit her lip to keep from laughing. She took the tie and tied it for him. As she went to pull away, Harry placed both hands on her waist. He gently pushed her against the wall and they stared at each other.

Harry looked into her eyes.

She didn't fool him for a minute. He saw it all her in her eyes. She was putting on her Ice Queen mask- the one she wore in Hogwarts.

He felt guilty. He never meant for her to get hurt.

* * *

They started talking in his fifth year. He bumped into Daphne. He recognized her, even though they only talked ten times before then. She stayed in his mind ever since she made him the scarf.

He kissed her on whim during their sixth year, and they began sneaking around snogging and hooking up. They ended it when he and Ginny got together. After the funeral, he sent her an owl and she met him in the room of requirement. He told her he was leaving and she kissed him. They had sex.

She worried for him during the war. She helped out Luna as much as she could. She took her fair share of punishments.

After the battle, Harry found her and they hooked up again.

* * *

When they were offered the opportunity, to go to school or get a job, they chose school.

Both Ron and Ginny (the offer was open to 7th/8th years), and the majority of the class went to get a job.

Daphne, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Theo, and Millicent stayed.

Harry and Hermione stayed.

Susan Bones, Neville, Hannah Abbot, and a few others stayed.

She became close with Hermione, and the other girls.

It was no surprise when they began pairing up. The couples were unexpected but they finally reached house unity.

They all had their struggles outside of school.

Harry and Daphne never really had a title, so they were left unbothered.

People assumed that Harry would marry Ginny and Hermione would marry Ron.

When Hermione graduated from high school, Dennis Creevy took a picture of her and Draco kissing.

Hermione used the picture to announce her dating the Slyitherin. Other couples came out too.

Harry and Daphne didn't know what the outside world was going to do for them.

So they dated for a year secretly.

* * *

After that Ginny made a huge fuss about her and Ron going to dinner with Hermione and Harry.

Long story short, Ginny kissed Harry and rumors sparked.

Ron tried to do the same with Hermione but the witch chased him off with birds.

Harry dated Ginny for 5 years. He never was going to propose. He was planning to break up with her.

But the Prophet got a picture of him on his knees picking up money that had fallen. Ginny used her mother's ring and they were engaged.

Daphne refused to talk to him until he pinned her against a wall and explained. They began to see each other in secret.

Harry tried to stall the marriage but only managed for two years.

Now here they were on his wedding day.

* * *

Harry looked at Daphne in the eyes and gently kissed her on the lips. He pulled away.

"I love you. I'm sorry."

He walked out the door and wiped away a tear. He heard Daphne sob and his heart broke.

Daphne crumbled to the floor as he walked out.

He really was going to marry her.

She crawled to the bed and buried her herself under the covers.

* * *

A knock on her door made her stir but she ignored it. The sound stopped and she closed her eyes.

Suddenly, her door flew open and in walked her friends.

Hermione Granger (soon to be Malfoy), Luna Lovegood, Pansy Longbottom and Susan Zabilini walked in.

Daphne blinked as the girls whipped out their wands and she found herself being floated to the bathroom.

Water rushed into the tub and the magic got rid of her clothes and scrubbed her clean.

After her shower, a robe flew in and wrapped itself around her and tied the sash into a bow.

She was floated back to her friends and a bottle of nail polish attacked her nails.

Underwear and matching bra slid onto her body, as the rode disappeared.

* * *

She sat before the girls as they began doing her hair and fixing her up.

"What's the point?"

Hermione grabbed her chin.

"Listen to me. I have been Harry's friend since first year, and I have never seen him this happy. He deserves to be happy after everything. And I will do everything I can to make it happen."

Hermione spoke with such determination that Daphne felt a bit of hope flare up inside of her. Luna looked at Daphne dreamily, and began mumbling about Nargles and pixies.

Luna placed the curling iron down and tilted her head.

Then she smiled and skipped out of the room.

Pansy placed her makeup kit away and smiled. Susan and Hermione then helped her into a dress.

It was a gorgeous dress. It was a deep purple color. It was wrapped around her left shoulder leaving the right bare. A slit went up her right leg.

She looked herself in the mirror.

She looked sexy. Luna then came back with a box.

In it was an amethyst necklace.

It was gorgeous.

Luna gently took it and clasped it around her neck.

* * *

Daphne looked like a Queen.

"The Ice Princess has grown up, I see."

Daphne turned to look at Draco Malfoy.

He hugged her gently.

"You are truly the Ice Queen now."

Daphne nodded and raised her chin. Glancing at her reflection, she took a deep breath.

She turned around and looked at her friends.

"Come on, we have a wedding to go to."

* * *

Draco pulled out a newspaper.

"Porkey?"

They all touched the paper and felt a tug in their mid section. They were all jerked.

Somehow they all managed to stay on their feet.

Daphne looked at her friends. They all looked amazing.

* * *

Hermione then led them around the back of the church.

They slipped into the room.

"It's the children room. When the kids are being rowdy or the baby is crying and needs a diaper change, they are brought here. You can see out, but they can't see in."

Hermione explained as she locked the door behind them.

* * *

Daphne felt her breath hitch.

There was Harry waiting at the front of the church. Even from the back, Daphne could see how strained his smile was.

She wanted to go over to him and kiss his worries away but he wasn't hers anymore.

She couldn't kiss him.

She instead stood and watched him.

Everyone then rose to their feet and then Ginny came down the aisle with her father.

She was wearing a white Cinderella gown and carried red flowers with her.

Daphne felt a hand slip into hers as she watched Ginny and Harry take each other's hands.

* * *

It was Luna.

Luna squeezed her hand and Daphne focused on Harry.

He wasn't looking at Ginny at all. He seemed to be looking toward the church doors.

The wedding proceeded and Daphne's nail dug into Luna's hand, who didn't even flinch.

* * *

When it came to recite the vows Daphne grimaced.

She knew Harry hated the vows.

He told her once that he didn't want his wife to obey him.

He wanted her to respect him and he would respect her.

He didn't believe until death did they part. He believed in love after death.

When the priest called for anyone who wanted to object to object, there was silence.

Daphne wanted to object so badly, but she wouldn't hurt him anymore.

She took a deep breath and broke away from Luna, taking a wand she made herself invisible.

She walked out of the room and headed to the aisle.

Suddenly, a gasp was heard.

* * *

Harry's eyes were widen and he was staring at her?

Daphne noticed that everyone seemed to be looking at her.

But that was impossible!

She had made herself invisible.

She spun to see Draco twirling his wand. He and the others had exited the room. He shot her a smirk.

Everyone looked at her and Daphne bit her lip.

She then rushed to where Harry was.

* * *

She stopped in front of him and then not caring that everyone was watching or that Rita Seeker was taking pictures, she went on tiptoe and kissed Harry gently.

She pulled away.

"Be Happy."

Then she spun away and walked away. Her head high and proud.

Like the Ice Queen she was.

She could hear everyone whispering and felt everyone's gazes on her.

Her eyes landed on her friends on the back. She kept her gaze on them as she walked away from the only man she ever loved.

The one she had once saw herself having a future with, a house, kids, maybe even a pet -a dog or unicorn or dragon or an owl.

* * *

Harry touched his lips and watched Daphne walk away.

He could see his entire future with her.

Their kids and pets. He saw their home.

He saw himself growing old with her and he knew what to do.

He looked at Ginny and whispered 'sorry.'

He then chased after her. He knew that she was the one.

Ginny gasped and people began murmuring.

* * *

Daphne was already as the door and had just opened it when a hand jerked her around.

She caught side of a pair of green eyes before a pair of lips came crashing down on hers.

Hands gripped her waist and Daphne's hands went around his neck automatically.

They kissed, ignoring the screams, the whispers, the camera flashes, and the cheering.

Harry drew away and looked into her eyes.

"My Queen."

Daphne laughed, it filled the room.

She kissed him again and then they walked out together hand and hand.

Ready to continue their fairy tale.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**This has been in my mind for some time.**

**Might make this into two or three shot, depending on how much free time I will get.**

**Review, tell me what you think. Check out my other works.**

**I take requests and stuff.**

**To my other story readers: updates coming soon. My spring break is coming up so expect your emails to be flooded. Some new one-shots will be up**

**I hope to be righting some stuff on Wattpad. If you are interested I will let you know when I have something up unless you want to read my 10 Things story that was deleted off here. My name is on my profile if you want to go look. **

**So that's really all the news I have for you right now.**

**See you soon Wallflowers!**


End file.
